


Stupid Piece of Wood

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David hates Joe’s skateboard.





	Stupid Piece of Wood

**Author's Note:**

> For archae_ology
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> Notes: Many thanks to technosage for talking me through this.

David hates Joe’s skateboard. He hates it the way most people hate spiders and cockroaches and people who talk at the movies. And Joe will probably lie to people who ask why and say it’s because David can’t ride it. This is just that, a lie.   
  
It isn’t a lie that David can’t ride it. That is in fact completely true and likely in no way a surprise to anyone that has met David, spoken to David on the phone, watched him on television or spotted him across a crowded shopping mall. David isn’t the skateboard type. That isn’t why he hates it.   
  
“You’re going to fall you know,” he tells Joe when he finds him riding it while trying to operate a handheld camcorder. “You’ll fall and break your neck and then where will I be? I’m having a child soon and I’m getting married and we’ve got a mortgage. All of these things rely on that pretty face of yours being on televisions across America.”   
  
Joe pushes the ridiculous little piece of wood on it’s stupid little wheels in a circle around him, focusing the camcorder on David’s face and no doubt getting close ups of just how red he can turn when provoked. “So can you tell the camera exactly how you feel about skateboards?” he asks, tightening the circle around David and making him a little dizzy with how close he is.   
  
“You are going to kill yourself and put a pregnant woman on the street with an out of work actor to support. That is how I feel about that stupid thing.” He reaches out for the camcorder but Joe just pulls it away, wobbling on the skateboard and David reaches out, grabbing his arm to steady him.   
  
Their eyes meet moments after David’s palm lands on Joe’s forearm. Someday David suspects there will be some kind of research into human beings spontaneously generating heat disproportionate to their body size and Joe will be one of the first studied because the man is like a furnace. His palm is hot where he touches Joe, even through the light cotton jacket Joe is wearing.   
  
Joe’s gaze strays down to David’s mouth and then back up and David pulls away, needing more space, needing to breath. “Don’t you have other people around here to act as the voice of reason? I can’t be the only person on set that will tell you skateboards are tiny, human powered death machines.”   
  
Joe shrugs, “sure, but Rachel and Amanda don’t turn such a pretty shade of red.” He jumps off the skateboard then and David is almost certain his heart stops because he doesn’t have the first clue about what kind of First Aid would be appropriate for a gaping head wound. “Did you want to maybe give it another try?” Joe asks, smile almost hesitant and David isn’t sure if he’s asking what David thinks he’s asking but he’s actually motioning to the skateboard so David thinks probably not.   
  
“I’m thinking not, we both know how that turned out last time,” and David likes to think he manages not to sound completely bitter when saying it. He’s turning to go, hoping to hang out with Jason or maybe even go call Jane but Joe grabs his arm, stopping him.   
  
“Yeah, yeah I do know how that ended and I want to give it another try anyway,” and there’s not even a trace of amusement in Joe’s voice now.   
  
Less than a week ago David had tried to ride the stupid skateboard. It had taken an entire day’s worth of mocking and ribbing from both Joe and Jason but he had tried it because he isn’t a chicken and he isn’t a little girl and whether he likes it or not, he can be swayed by these kind of schoolyard insults. He’d fallen on his ass and cracked his head and while Jason was rushing off trying to find someone to administer first aid, he’d tried to kiss Joe.   
  
It had been clumsy, all stupid tongue and wet mouth and David feels cheated because it was in no way indicative of his actual kissing abilities but Joe had pulled back, face full of confusion. He’d been saved by the appearance of the set medic then and luckily neither of them had spoken about it since. But here Joe was, breaking the silence and more than that, telling David that he’d gotten it wrong.   
  
“You mean that?” he asks, watching Joe’s face to make sure this isn’t him trying to awkwardly fix the empty space that had sprung up between them.   
  
Joe looks around for just a second, just long enough to prove that they’re really and truly alone before he leans forward to press his mouth to David’s. It’s so much better this time around, softer, less wet and this time when David slips his tongue past Joe’s lips it’s not nearly so clumsy.   
  
“Much better,” David says afterward, voice a little breathy.   
  
“I think that’s my line,” and now Joe is joking, pressing another kiss to his cheek and David can let out a shaky laugh because Joe joking means everything will be okay.   
  
“We’re okay, right?” he asks anyway, just so he can hear it for himself.   
  
“Come to my trailer once we’re done filming today, I’ll show you just how okay we are.”   
  
“Just keep that stupid piece of wood packed away,” he says when Joe turns to leave. “Did you hear me?” he shouts after him. “Keep it packed away!” 


End file.
